Kusabi
Kusabi is a powerful hostile ghost in Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly and Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. He was known as Seijiro Makabe. Background Otherwise known as "The Folklorist", the Kusabi was the unfortunate soul to be used as a sacrifice to buy time until the Crimson Sacrifice could be done. However, upon failure of the ritual, the Kusabi came back with Sae and brought about the Repentance. He also makes another appearance in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. You are not able to fight him like any other normal ghost and he can kill you in one hit. He appears in the All God's Village part of the Manor of Sleep. He had originally came to the village to observe and take pictures of the exact same ritual, bringing the Camera Obscura ''with him. The villagers had other plans for him however, and decided since they could not find the twins at the time, used him for another sacrifice to satisfy the ''Darkness and keep it from overcoming the village. While this did buy time for the villagers, it backfired when the Crimson Sacrifice ritual failed. The soul of the folklorist came back with the soul of Sae as well, destroying the whole village and putting it under the Darkness. '' '' Death By studying the room where the ritual took place, one can assume that the sacrifice is first bound in rope and supsended in the air by various mechanisms as they pull the ropes tightening and eventually breaking the bones of the sacrifice. One journal that can be found in the game states that "The more the sacri fice suffers, the more sated the Darkness becomes." It is also learned that the Kusabi undergoes the Cutting Ritual prior to being sacrificed into the Hellish Abyss. They are repeatedly slashed and cut all over their body. Furthermore, the Kusabi is to be tortured only until they are on the very brink of death. If the Kusabi is to die before being thrown in the Abyss, the ritual will be a failure. The failed Kusabis, or those who died before being thrown into the Abyss, are buried in the stone walls of the Underground Passageway leading from the Rope Room in the Kurosawa House to the Hellish Abyss. Battle Upon entering the room where you meet the ghost of Sae laughing among dead bodies (this being a cutscene), the Kusabi will appear and give chase after the cutscene. There is nothing that can hurt him. The camera doesn't seem to affect him and instead the pictures you take become warped and blurred. He will kill you instantly just by touching you, even if you have a Stone Mirror, and will result in a Game Over screen. At the end of the game however you will have to fight him, but will be allowed to hurt him with the camera this time. However, the Kusabi can only be damaged with a Fatal Frame or Zero Shot . In Fatal Frame 3: The Tormented the player must also battle Kusabi, upon his first appearance he is unable to be harmed by the Camera Obscura. However, he appears a second time and must be defeated by Kei. After defeating him he disappears and the player is allowed to leave the room but Kusabi will give chase, he is no longer able to be damaged and the player must run until a cutscene ensues. This is the last time he makes an appearance in Fatal Frame 3: The Tormented Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II ghosts Category:Folklore Category:Fatal Frame II folklore Category:Fatal Frame III ghosts Category:Hostile ghosts